Star
by MeganAnneinNeverland
Summary: Blaine is 20. Kurt is 19. They had been going out for six months before Blaine decided it was time to introduce Kurt to his three-year-old daughter. Little angsty to begin with, but then fluff,fluff,fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, you crazy Klainers. I hope you like this! **

**Also, I know it sound like there's going to be smut, but theres not. Sorry, kids. **

**Summary: Blaine is 20. Kurt is 19. They had been going out for six months before Blaine decided it was time to introduce Kurt to his three-year-old daughter. **

**Disclaimer: Still sitting over here, not owning Glee...**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson was only sixteen when his friends hired him a stripper for his birthday.<p>

In their defense, it had been a tough year for their friend. He had recently come out to his parents as bi sexual, and they were less than thrilled. All the stress of his home life had caused his grades to drop, which had only made his parents angrier. Blaine began spending most of his afternoons and evening in the music room, writing music like a madman.

All of the Warblers had done their best to comfort and support him, but for the most part, Blaine had pushed them away. Jeff and Nick, however, remained persistent, spending all the afternoons with him in the music room, whispering to each other, as Blaine banged away on the piano, creating masterpieces where there had once been nothing. They were there for him enough that he didn't feel so alone, but not so close that he felt suffocated by their presence, the way he had by the rest of the Warblers and their downright insistent need to cheer him up.

One evening, about a week before Blaine's sixteenth birthday, he had seemed particularly uptight and annoyed. Jeff and Nick had both noticed, but neither one of them commented on it, instead keeping up on their hushed background presence.

Blaine sat at the piano, pounding out note after note, trying to create something new.

"Only so many cadences…" They heard Blaine mumble to himself, before he got up to grab his guitar from where it leaned against the wall. By now Jeff and Nick were openly watching Blaine as he got more and more worked up for seemingly no reason. Blaine strummed the guitar and winced when he heard that it was out of tune. He methodically began to tune it. He'd been playing for so long that he no longer relied on a tuner to tell him when the note was right. It wasn't quite perfect pitch, but he was working on it.

Jeff and Nick sighed simultaneously. The simple and familiar task of tuning a guitar seemed to be calming Blaine down.

Until he got to the sixth string.

"Fuck!" Blaine said, as he turned the peg too hard, too fast, and the string broke. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Just perfect."

Jeff and Nick watched in mute horror as Blaine checked the guitar across the room, until it hit the opposite wall with a low thud, before bouncing onto the ground. Next he grabbed all the sheets of music he had been working so tirelessly on for days, and began throwing those too. He was throwing everything in sight, and it was so overwhelming that neither Jeff nor Nick knew exactly when his rage had turned into grief. In fact, neither on had truly realized until Blaine sunk to the floor. He curled up into a ball around one of the sofa's pillows, and began to sob hysterically into it.

Nick and Jeff stood at the same time. Nick, to begin cleaning the room, and Jeff to go over and comfort Blaine.

Jeff gently tugged the pillow out of Blaine's grasp. Blaine looked up at him as he did, his face full of tears. "I'm sorry," Blaine said, in a small, broken voice, as if he were a small child. He looked over to where Nick was gathering up all the paper he had flung across the room just moments earlier. "I'm sorry," Blaine repeated.

"What's wrong, Blaine?" Jeff asked. "Is it the parents thing?"

"Oh, you mean the fact that my whole family completely hates me, just because I'm bi? Yeah, pretty much."

"I'm sure they don't hate you, dude. They just… don't know how to deal. Give it awhile, and it'll work itself out," Jeff advised.

Blaine pulled his phone out of his pocket, and fiddled with it for a moment before thrusting it at Jeff. A text message lay open on the screen.

_Text from : Dad_

_Blaine-_

_Still disgusted. How dare you throw this onto your mother and I? I think it's best if you spend the rest of you weekends this school year at Dalton _

Jeff looked up from the message and back at Blaine. "Oh."

"Yeah," Blaine said wearily.

Jeff looked across the room to see Nick watching him, questions in his eyes. Jeff shook his head slightly. He would explain later.

"It's my birthday this weekend," Blaine said hurtfully, not having noticed the wordless communication that had just happened between his friends.

"Yeah, we know," Nick piped up, trying to remain included.

"And I'll be at Dalton while everyone else goes home."

"Hey, we'll stay. I'm sure all of the Warblers will stay. Don't even worry about it, Blaine!" Jeff said, chipper and upbeat once more. He couldn't control Blaine's parents, but he could certainly control this weekend for him.

After Jeff and Nick managed to get Blaine to go downstairs for dinner, and then go back upstairs to bed, they sat in their shared room together. Jeff explained what the text message had said.

"Ouch," Nick winced. "So clearly we have to make this weekend amazing for him."

"Yes, yes we do. I vote we hire a stripper, rent a hotel room, sit back, and let all his dreams come true."

"Jeff!" Nick exclaimed, swatting his best friend's arm.

"Nick!" Jeff coped, grinning. "Seriously, man, what's the problem? As long as we can get enough money rallied up from all the Warblers, we should be able to pull it off."

"But… what If Blaine doesn't want a stripper?" Nick argued.

"Then he gets a hot chick that he gets to stare at all night. What's the problem?"

"…true."

"So you're in?"

"Yeah, I'm in."

* * *

><p><p>

That Saturday evening, Blaine was loaded into David's car after dinner and cake, along with Wes, David, and Nick. Jeff was mysteriously absent.

"Guys, where are we going?" Blaine sighed. He appreciated the effort they were putting in to make his birthday special, he really did. But Blaine also knew that a surprise from the Warblers wasn't always a good thing. They tended to do things on a whim without thinking them through. Blaine vividly remembered how last year, for Wes's birthday, Jeff had surprised him with a trip to the butterfly sanctuary, to try and fix Wes's fear of insects.

It hadn't worked.

Blaine tried to think of what the Warblers would have thought would be brilliant for him, and drew a blank.

* * *

><p><p>

Meanwhile, Jeff was standing in front of a local motel, watching as a sleek black car parked, and out stepped a tall, tanned girl. Tall, because of her four and a half inch shiny black stilettos, Jeff noted. The rest of her outfit was covered by the black coat she wore, which trailed all the way down to her ankles. She approached him, grinning.

"You're Jeff?" she asked.

"Yep. You're the stripper?"

She laughed, her white teeth glowing in the light of the setting sun. "You know it. Where's the birthday boy?"

"On his way. Let's get you up to the room, so that he's really surprised."

* * *

><p>"Um… guys?" Blaine asked.<p>

"Yeah?" The three Warblers chorused back at him.

"Why are we at a motel?" Blaine asked uneasily. He had a really bad feeling about this.

"You'll see," Wes said, from his place in the passenger seat.

Nick, who was sitting beside Blaine, patted Blaine's knee comfortingly. "Don't worry."

"Worrying," Blaine replied.

David parked the car and all four boys got out; Blaine a little reluctantly.

* * *

><p>When Jeff and the hired, er, entertainment got up to the room, she pulled off her coat and hung it up in the room's closet. Jeff's jaw dropped. She was wearing thigh high black fishnets, a lacy black bra, and matching panties.<p>

And nothing else.

She turned and, seeing his expression, laughed. "Look, but don't touch, blondie. I'm only getting paid for one guy, so one guy is all I'm giving my services for."

"Um, uh, y- yeah," Jeff stuttered, blushing.

"What's birthday boy's name again?"

"Blaine."

Speak of the devil, there was a knock at the door.

"That'll be him," Jeff said unnecessarily. He then slipped out of the door fast enough that Blaine wouldn't see what was waiting for him inside just yet.

And there Blaine stood, with Nick, Wes, and David all behind him.

"Happy Birthday, Blainers," Jeff said, before he pushed Blaine through the door, and shut it behind him.

A "Holy shit" was heard through the door, before the four Warblers high fived each other and headed back out to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! And to Mcpakemeg - in this fic, Blaine is bi. I might make him fully gay later, but for the sake of the first little bit he obviously has to be bi...cause yeah... female stripper! XD But I'm sorry if I didn't make that clear in the last chapter! :) **

**The Klaine-ing will begin around chapter 3 or 4. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I kind of need to set this fic up with an angsty beginning before the FLUFFYFLUFFFLUFF may begin. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Obviously XD **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two.<p>

An hour later Blaine and his birthday present were sitting stark naked side by side on the bed, a broken condom between them.

Blaine was freaking out.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm going to kill those guys."

The stripper had lit a cigarette, and was holding it between two long fingernails, painted blood red. "Calm the fuck down. I get myself regularly checked for STDs, and I don't have any."

Blaine was still freaking out.

"Yeah, but, like, are you on, like, birth control, or whatever?"

"Oh my God, hobbit, seriously, calm down. This has happened before, it'll happen again. I've never gotten pregnant. Seriously. Rip open another condom, and let's go at it again."

"Are you fucking kidding me? No. I'm leaving." Blaine began looked around for his clothes, from his spot underneath the covers.

"No!" She said, grabbing his arm.

Blaine jumped, startled.

"Sorry," she said, taking her hand away. "But I'm technically only getting paid as long as we're both together. And I have rent. And also, then I would have to pay tomorrow morning to check out of the room, and I really don't have the money for that."

"We're not having sex again."

"Okay, so we won't have sex again. But we're stuck in the hotel room for the night either way."

Blaine sighed.

"Ouch. A minute ago you couldn't keep your hands off of me, and now I suddenly repulse you? Wow, hobbit."

"Yeah, well, that was because it was nice to pretend that somebody actually gave a fuck about me." Blaine laid down, yanking the covers up around his shoulders, and turning his back to the woman he had just lost his virginity to. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep."

The room was silent for a moment, and Blaine actually fought the urge to cry. He couldn't believe that he had just blurted out to this girl something he had kept inside for months: that he felt completely and utterly alone, like no one cared about him. He knew absolutely nothing about her.

"What's your name?" Blaine whispered into the silence.

She didn't answer for a long moment, and then she finally said: "Santana… You're not eighteen, are you?"

Blaine snorted, "They told you I was eighteen?"

"Yep. I'm twenty-four. I hope you realize I could go to jail for what we just did."

"Yeah, well… I don't plan on telling anyone."

"I appreciate that."

They lapsed into silence again. Blaine didn't know what to say, or if he should even say anything. He couldn't believe what he had just done. What had he been thinking, having sex with a complete stranger? What the hell was wrong with him?

And why did he wish that she would touch him again? That he could melt away once more into the palm of her hand, and just forget the world once more…

"What did you mean before?" Santana asked. "About no one caring about you?"

"Oh, so now you want to get all personal?"

Santana took a moment to cough. "Yeah, well, we're here all night anyways. And I'm not really into the whole 'sleep' part of sleeping with customers. So what did you mean?"

Blaine sighed. "My parents hate me. Can you put out that cigarette? I'd really rather not smell like an ashtray."

"I smoke when I miss someone. Gives me something else to think about. Why do you think your parents hate you?"

Blaine shook him head; his hair made a rustling noise against the pillow. "Not think. Know."

"Okay. But why?"

"I told them that I was bisexual. They're homophobic. End of story."

"Yeah, but your friends care about you."

"Sometimes it's not enough." Blaine whispered the words so softly, that he's not sure if Santana heard.

He listened as she put out her cigarette, and slipped further down beneath the blankets. She sighed. "Yeah kid, sometimes it isn't. But if it's all you got, you take it, you know what I mean?"

Blaine slipped out of bed, and began getting dressed. He noticed Santana eyeing him suspiciously. "Hey, I'm not leaving, okay? But it's freezing in here."

"Not it's not; you're just embarrassed for me to see you naked." Santana rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. "So, you're what, fifteen?"

"Sixteen," Blaine corrected, before getting back into bed, now that he was dressed.

Santana slid out of bed. "You know, you're right. It is cold in here." She walked into the motel's bathroom, and walked back out wearing one of their fluffy white bathrobes.

"Or is that code for: you don't want me to see you naked?"

She actually laughed. Not a snort of laughter, but a really, genuine laugh. The way it lit up her face made Blaine realize – she was pretty. He had noticed she was sexy, and mysterious, and a little bitchy. But now, with her face softened from laughter, he could see that she was really quite gorgeous.

"Please. I've had enough idiots see me naked, that it doesn't really matter to me anymore."

Blaine wondered what that would be like, to no longer care what level of respect other people had for your body. "That's actually kind of awful."

A look of… _something _past across Santana's face. Blaine couldn't out a finger on exactly what emotion it was, but suddenly he regretted what he had just said. It was none of his business really. He was about to apologize when Santana said, "Yeah, I guess it is. But it pays the bills."

"…Who do you miss?"

"What?"

"A second ago you said that you smoked when you missed someone, to distract you. So who is it you miss?"

Santana crossed the room, and sat on the edge of the bed in the bathrobe. Blaine sat up, and watched as she lit another cigarette. "Brittany," she said simply.

"Who's Brittany?"

"My fiancé."

Blaine almost fell out of the bed. "What! You… you have sex with random men, and… you're fucking engaged. To a woman? What…?"

Santana actually smiled a small smile, and turned to face Blaine. "Yep. The lesbian that sleeps around. Would make a great novel, right? But it'd probably be better if it was set in Manhattan or something, not Ohio…"

"…What's she like?"

Santana laughed, taking another puff on her cigarette. "Blonde. Very… blonde. But very, very sweet." She smiled a little private smile to herself, and then looked up at Blaine. "This is weird."

"What is?"

"I've been doing this for three years, and I don't think I've ever mentioned Britt to anyone."

"Oh," Blaine said, actually feeling vaguely honoured.

"Yeah. Must be your boyish innocence. That, or I'm so distracted by your crazy sex hair, that I'm not even realizing what I'm saying…" Blaine grimaced, trying to flatten his hair with his hands. Santana laughed again. "Okay, are we having sex again, or are we going to sleep?"

"Sleep," Blaine said, and then burrowed back under the covers as if to make his point stronger.

Santana flicked off the lights, and then crawled between the sheets beside him, both of them laying flat on their backs. Only a few minutes had passed before Santana whispered, "Were you a virgin?"

Blaine whispered back, "Yeah."

"Sorry, then. That it had to be with me. I mean, I know I don't see sex as a big deal anymore, but your first time should have been with someone more special." Santana said the words so softly that Blaine was wondered for a second if he had misheard. He waited a minute before answering.

"You seem pretty special to me."

"Please don't get feelings involved."

"I'm not. You said it should have been with someone special. It was someone special. Everyone is kind of special, don't you think?"

She gave a little snort of laughter. "God, you're so naïve. I meant it should have been with someone you loved."

Blaine didn't answer for a long moment. So long that Santana had thought he had fallen asleep. But then he finally shattered the silence by whispering, "I don't think I believe in love anymore. And if it's real, it doesn't stick around, so what's the point?"

Santana heard the hurt buried deep into his words, and she knew that this wasn't something he had just thought of, it must have been something he had been thinking over for a long time. She slid closer to him in the darkness, turning onto her side to face him. He turned to face her too.

They were complete strangers in a dark hotel room, telling each other secrets that they hadn't told a lot of people.

"Your parents are idiots," Santana whispered.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed her forehead. And in that kiss she felt something more real and more genuine than any of the sex she had had with any of the men over the years. It was innocence. It was a thank you. It was respect.

They both wondered, if this was another life, if they could be friends, and they were both in agreement that they definitely could be.

* * *

><p>Two and a half weeks had past ,and Blaine had seemed more at ease during that time than he had in months. His friend tried to drag out of him what had happened with the stripper the night of his birthday, but he didn't tell them a thing. They could think all they wanted that it was the sex that had changed him, but he knew that it had just been Santana. That, if underneath her bitchy exterior, there was a heart, and a soul, and love, even if she didn't always say it, than who was he to say that everyone didn't have that within themselves? She had restored his faith in humanity, in love and in beauty. He wished he could thank her. He wished they could be friends.<p>

He was on his way back to the dorms, with Jeff, Nick, Wes and David after a Warblers practice, when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of pocket, and a line of unfamiliar numbers stared back at him.

"Hello?"

The voice on the other line sounded drained. "Is this Blaine Anderson?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"Santana. Remember me?"

"Yeah. I do. The pretty girl who calls me hobbit just to be a bitch, right?"

"The one and only. Guess what?"

"Hmm?" Blaine asked vaguely. His friends were distracting him, poking and prodding his arms, making jokes about his height.

"I'm pregnant. It's yours."

That got his attention. The world seemed to be going in slow motion. His friends and their antics suddenly seemed miles away. Everything felt distant, sounded tinny, didn't seem important.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant. It's yours," Santana repeated flatly.

"Tell me you're joking," Blaine said desperately. Something in his tone of voice made his friends stop and look at each other. They could tell something was wrong.

"I could, but it'd be a lie." He heard voices in the background.

"Santana? Are you still there?"

"Look, could we meet in person? We need to talk about this in person. I thought a phone call would work but… fuck. I'm sorry, Blaine. You're done class, right? Can you meet me at the Lima Bean in ten minutes?"

* * *

><p><strong>:O CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**Review? :)  
>lessthanthree<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Seriously, you guys are awesome. :) lessthanthree**

**I'm sorry it took me awhile to post, I've been busy fangirling over SOMEONE'S Broadway debut for the past two days...**

**Disclaimer: Glee is owned by people. None of those people are me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three.<p>

After Blaine had hung up the phone, he looked up to see four pairs of concerned eyes watching him.

"You okay, dude?" Nick asked. "You look kind of pale."

Blaine was most definitely _not _okay. Far from it. The world seemed like it was spinning around him, and everything still felt unattached and out of focus. He thought for a second that he might pass out.

"I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" Blaine turned to go, speed walking all the way to the front entrance of Dalton.

Jeff caught up with him at the parking lot. "Blaine!" He called.

Blaine turned to face him. Jeff was shocked to see how red his friend's eyes were, as if he were about to cry.

"What?" Blaine asked wearily.

Jeff tossed Blaine his car keys. "You left your car keys on the desk this morning, remember? You can take my car to wherever it is that you're going."

Blaine crossed the distant between them in two long strides, and threw his arms around his friend. "Thanks."

Jeff pulled back. "No problem. What's wrong?"

Blaine just shook his head, "I'll explain later. I have to go."

* * *

><p>Seven and a half minutes later, Blaine was walking through the Lima Bean's door, a little bell dinging to announce his arrival. He looked around the coffee shop at the couples and groups of friends that occupied tables. At last he spotted Santana, sitting in the back corner, at a table next to the window, deep in discussion with the blonde woman who was sitting beside her.<p>

Blaine approached them cautiously. Santana spotted him just as he arrived at their table.

"Hi," he said awkwardly.

Santana smiled at him, but there was no light or warmth in her eyes. She seemed completely drained. "Hi, Blaine. This is my fiancée, Brittany. Brittany, this is Blaine."

"Nice to meet you," Blaine said politely.

"Santana told me that your hair was more interesting than that," Brittany said simply.

Blaine blushed. Santana gestured for him to sit down, and he did.

"I'm keeping it," Santana began. At Blaine's blank look she said, "The child, hobbit. I'm keeping the child."

"Oh. Yeah," Blaine said. He hadn't even thought of abortion. He hadn't really thought about anything. He had let himself become disconnected, but now he had to focus. Child. His. Keeping.

"Yeah," Santana echoed. "And… it's yours. So, you have a choice to make."

Blaine was confused. "What choice might that be?"

"Are you going to be a part of this child's life, or not?"

"I…" Blaine trailed off.

"Either you remain a constant presence in their life, or you never meet them. It's one or the other."

Blaine's mind was reeling, trying to make sense of everything. He was going to be a dad. Santana had given him the option of choosing to ignore that fact. The option to just walk away, if he wanted to.

"Define constant presence," Blaine said, leaning his elbows on the table, and resting his chin on his interlocked fingers.

"Consistent visits, at least once a month. In which case, I expect money from you. Custody will be half yours, and you'll pay for half of everything." Santana said all of this evenly and methodically. Blaine could tell that she had already been thinking this through.

"And if I don't?" Blaine asked.

"Then you're never meeting this child. And I mean never. As in, you can't show up in five years, expecting to be a part of his or her life. It's all or nothing, Blaine."

He met her eyes. She looked apologetic, yet fierce.

Blaine put his head in his hands, his fingers rubbing circles into his temples.

"I… I'm sorry, Blaine. You don't have to decide right now, but I just want you to know your options. It's up to-"

"Yes," Blaine interrupted, his head still down, looking at the table.

"To which one?"

"Yes, I'm going to be a part of this child's life."

He didn't know he was crying until a tear dripped onto the table. He heard either Santana or Brittany sniff, and he didn't have to look up to know that at least one of them were crying too. Still though, when he looked up, the sight of Santana in tears still shocked him. Brittany had her arms around her, holding Santana's head to her shoulder.

"Don't cry. Please, don't cry, San," Brittany was whispering as she stroked the other girl's hair.

"Do you… not want me to be in their life?" Blaine asked.

Santana pulled back from Brittany a bit, to meet his eyes. "No, no, that's not it. I… I want them to know their dad. And I want you to know them, if that's what you want. But, you're just… you're so young, Blaine. I feel like I'm taking the rest of your childhood away."

Blaine swallowed. He had stopped crying, and he didn't want to start again. "You're not. I'm deciding this for myself. I can't… I can't go through life wondering, you know what I mean? I have to know him or her."

Santana nodded, and wiped her tears away. "Okay. Good. One last thing."

Blaine felt his stomach drop at her words. "Oh, God, don't tell me you were lying about not having STDs…"

She actually laughed. "No, no, that's still true. But… Blaine… Brittany and I have to meet your parents."

"No," Blaine said immediately. Had she already forgotten what he had told her in the hotel room? His parents were not accepting of him in any way, shape, or form, and this would just be another reason for them to despise him.

"How are things at home?" Santana asked him with a knowing look, and he knew she hadn't forgotten.

"I don't know. Boarding school. I don't go home. They've asked me not to visit on weekends anymore."

"Well, we're visiting now," Santana said, already standing.

Blaine sighed. He knew he wouldn't win this. "One condition."

"What?"

"Can you… not mention that Brittany is your fiancée? I'm sorry, but-"

"Homophobic," Santana interrupted. "Yeah, I remember. Got it." She looked to Brittany. "Britt, honey, to Blaine's parents you and I are just friends, okay?"

* * *

><p><p>

Blaine's parents were less than thrilled. In fact, they were downright pissed.

"How _dare_ you, Blaine!" His father yelled. "After all this nonsense about your sexuality, you decide the next thing you'll do is knock up some whore?"

"Dad-" Blaine tried to stop him. His mother had already fled the room in tears.

"Don't call me that! You are _no _son of mine, and you _will _get rid of this child. _Immediately_."

Santana spoke up, "That's not your decision to make. It's not even Blaine's decision. It's mine, and I'm keeping the child."

There was a moment of tension in the room, as they all waited to see what Blaine's dad would do.

"Get out," Mr. Anderson said. He said it in almost an offhand way, as if he was commenting on the weather. "Now. I will pay for your Dalton tuition, but that is _it_. Everything else is up to you. I never want to see your face again."

Blaine knew that he and his father had problems, but this was just ridiculous. "Dad-" He began again.

"_Now_, Blaine."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it's kind of short! <strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER THE KLAINEING BEGINS.**

**Review? :) lessthanthree**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys and your reviewing and alerts are SO BEAUTIFUL. Seriously, I really appreciate it. **

**THE KLAINE BEGINS. **

**Disclaimer: Still not owning Glee, unfortunately. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

_Nearly Four Years Later _

Blaine had been dating Kurt Hummel for six months before he seriously considered telling him about his daughter, Star.

Sure, he had thought about it before, several times, but as the six month mark drew closer, he knew that if he was ever going to, it had to be now. He had dated a few guys since his daughter Star had been born, never telling any of them about her, but nothing had ever felt as right as Kurt did. So now he had a choice to make: to tell, or not to tell? He tried to weigh the pros and cons of both.

If he told Kurt the pros were that this could bring them closer together, and eliminate any secrets that were left between them. The main con was also his biggest worry: that Kurt might go running for the hills. However, if he didn't tell Kurt now the only pro would be maintaining his stable relationship. The cons though would be the continuing nagging he felt eating away at his every time he thought about it. And Kurt… he was so… _sure_ about Kurt. And if not now, than when?

Blaine took a deep breath. He was almost twenty now. Kurt was nineteen as well, and taking an extra year in school, but despite that… Blaine knew that this was more than just some high school fling. He could definitely see himself having a life with Kurt. If he waited another six months to tell him about his daughter, Kurt might just be annoyed that he'd been hidden in the dark so long.

Blaine picked up his cell phone, decision made. He had a sneaking suspicion that his decision had been made for quite awhile, he had just been too scared to realize it.

_Courage_, Blaine thought, before he dialed Kurt's familiar number.

Kurt answered on the first ring. "Hi, sweetheart!" He said easily. "Oh my God, I was _just_ about to call you… So, our six month anniversary is coming up, and I'm thinking we could-"

"Kurt," Blaine chuckled. "Stop for a second. I… look, do you think you might be able to come over? Or I could stop by? There's… something I want to talk to you about, something I think I should tell you in person…" Blaine chewed his bottom lip as he waited anxiously for Kurt's response.

"Um… yeah. Yeah, sure, I'll be right over." Kurt's voice dropped a little lower before asking, "Can I guess what this is about?"

"I really doubt you'll guess, honey."

"Oh my Gaga… you're not… you're not _breaking up with me_, are you?" Kurt squeaked.

"God, no. No! Kurt, how could you even… No!"

He heard Kurt sigh in relief. "Good! I was scared there for a second. Anyways, I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yeah. Love you."

"I love you, too."

Blaine hung up, smiling in relief. Kurt sounded as if a breakup was the last thing he wanted, and that made Blaine feel slightly more at ease with the whole situation. Even if Kurt wasn't completely okay with Blaine having a daughter, at least he wouldn't break up with him, right?

Before Blaine could think about _how_ he was going to tell Kurt, there was a knock at the door of his apartment. Blaine opened it, and kissed Kurt before he was even inside.

Kurt laughed, "Well, hello to you, too, Mr. Anderson." Blaine smiled, but Kurt noticed that it didn't quite reach his eyes. "What is it? Did I say something wrong?"

Blaine sighed, "No. Um, Kurt, can we sit down for a second?"

"Of course," Kurt said, taking off his coat and converse, before sitting down on Blaine's sofa. He crossed his legs and watched as his boyfriend sat down beside him. Everything about him seemed vaguely weary. "Blaine, honey, you're scaring me," Kurt said, fidgeting.

Blaine reached into his back pocket.

"Oh, _please _tell me that is not a condom. There is no way in _hell_ I'm losing my virginity to you _on your couch_."

Blaine held out his wallet. "Not quite a condom," he smiled.

"Good. By the way, the couch isn't that bad," Kurt admitted, blushing under his boyfriend's gaze. "Just not, like… virginity-losing worthy."

"Good to know."

"Good to share. Now, the wallet. Why?"

"Right," Blaine said, seeming to focus and sober up right away. He opened his wallet and took out a photo, before passing it to Kurt.

It was a picture of a young girl. Kurt would have guessed that she was about two, or maybe three, at the time the picture had been taken. She had dark, curly hair that fell to her shoulders, and deeply tanned skin. She also seemed to have very familiar looking eyes…

"This is Star."

"Aw… isn't she a cutie! Is she your niece or something? Her eyes are just like yours…" Kurt gushed.

"No… Kurt… look at me."

Kurt looked at him.

"Star is… well, Star is my daughter."

Kurt froze. The room was silent for a very long moment before Kurt said, "Oh," and then looked away.

"Yeah," Blaine said, and began biting at his thumb nail.

Kurt was still holding the picture of Star, and didn't look away as he said, "Don't bite your nails, honey, it's a really bad habit."

Blaine stopped. Kurt had called him 'honey.' That was good, right?

The room was silent for another long moment. Finally Blaine couldn't stand it, so he broke the silence by asking, "What are you thinking?"

Kurt took a second to reply. "Well… I'm not sure. I'm mad you didn't tell me sooner, but I'm honoured you told me at all, and this is such a huge step in our relationship, and I'm a little bit scared that we're going too fast, but I'm also so sure about you and about us, so it's okay, and I also want to know how old she is, how often you see her, who her mother is, and who all knows about this." Kurt took at deep breath before looking over at his boyfriend.

"I'm thinking that I can't believe you said all of that in one breath. And that I'm so, _so _happy that you haven't run out yet."

"Why would I have run out?" Kurt asked, finally looking away from the photograph to meet Blaine's eyes.

"I don't know," Blaine said, running his hand through his hair, just to be met with a handful of gel. He wiped it on his pant leg. "I've never told a boyfriend this before. I didn't want you to… be turned off by it, I guess."

Kurt put the picture down onto the coffee table, and took both of Blaine's hands into his own. "Blaine, I love you. No matter what. I'm going to accept you for everything you are. Your daughter is just another one of those things."

"You certainly seem to be taking this in stride," Blaine commented.

"No, no, I'm freaking out inside right now," Kurt squeaked. "Listen, Blaine, this is obviously going to take some time for me to get used to but… I'm going to accept it."

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine said, and leaned in for a long, smoldering kiss.

"Now, questions," Kurt said, when they broken apart.

"Shoot."

Kurt laid down, resting his hand in his boyfriend's lap. Blaine instantly began gently stroking his hair, feeling very relieved that Kurt generally seemed to be handling this well. "How old is she?"

"Three."

"Who's her mother?"

"Her name is Santana. She's twenty-eight now. She… Some of the Warblers thought it would be a good idea to hire me a stripper for my sixteenth birthday. I was stressed out about family stuff, so naturally teenage boys decided sex would fix it."

"How often do you see her?"

"I spent one weekend every month with her and her moms up in Cleveland."

"Wait… _moms_? As in plural?" Kurt asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Santana, and her wife, Brittany," Blaine explained.

They both lapsed into silence once more.

"Blaine?" Kurt said quietly.

"Yes?" He asked shyly, unsure of where his boyfriend was going with this.

"When's the next time you're going to visit?"

"The weekend after next, why?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine. Blaine thought that his boyfriend looked absolutely adorable. "Would you mind if I came with you?"

Blaine was shocked. "What? I mean, are you serious?"

"I won't if you don't want me to…" Kurt began to backtrack.

"No, no, Kurt – I would love for you to meet her. She's so important to me, and _you_ are so important to me… it actually means a lot to me that you would want to. So, thank you."

"Of course, Blaine. I'm still… well, a little shocked, but… she means a lot to you. And you mean a lot to me. Now, about our six month anniversary _this_ weekend…"

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :) <strong>

**lessthanthree**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this update took a little longer than usual. I went back to school this week, so my life's been really busy. I should be updating more regularily from now on! :)**

**Your reviews were totally awesome. Keep leaving some and I'll lessthanthree you forever! **

**Disclaimer: Okay guys, you caught me. I totally own Glee. Lol, jks. **

* * *

><p>Chapter Five.<p>

About a week and a half later Blaine and Kurt were sitting side by side in Blaine's car, on their way to Cleveland.

"I still can't believe my dad agreed to let me spend the weekend with you," Kurt gushed.

"That's because you told him we were visiting my cousins," Blaine sighed.

Kurt winced. "Are you mad?"

Blaine sighed again, but reached across the gearshift to take his boyfriend's hand. "No. We're telling him when we get back though."

"Fine," Kurt said, but he was still smiling as he watched his boyfriend drive.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't begin to freak out until they were pulling into the driveway of the house, which was impressive for a drama king like him.<p>

"Wait, no, stop, you go in, I'll just stay here. I mean, what if she hates me, or what if her moms hate me, or what if I don't like _them_ which probably won't happen since you told me they're great and you have excellent taste except for when it came to picking _me _as a boyfriend since now I'm freaking out and oh my Gaga, yeah, I'll just stay here."

Blaine laughed, and took Kurt's face in both of his hands, forcing his boyfriend to look at him. "Kurt. Breathe." He said simply. When Kurt still looked panic-stricken, Blaine leaned in and kissed him. When Kurt kissed him back, Blaine nibbled gently as his boyfriend's bottom lip, causing Kurt to shiver. Blaine pulled back. "Now relax, honey. Everything's going to be fine."

They both got out of the car, and grabbed their luggage from the trunk, before heading up the walk towards the house. It was a small red bungalow, and even from the outside it looked very cozy, or at least that was Kurt's impression of the place. To Blaine it was like a second home.

The door opened a second after Blaine knocked. A very pretty tanned women with dark hair stood there, talking on the phone softly and rapidly in Spanish. She moved it away from her mouth for a moment before whispering, "I _just _got Star to nap, and if you wake her, _you're_ dealing with it, Anderson." She retreated back into the house, leaving the front door wide open.

Blaine laughed affectionately. "Meet Santana," he whispered softly to Kurt, before entering the house. Kurt followed him, closing the door as quietly as he could behind him.

"There's not… any unfinished business between you and Santana, is there?" Kurt breathed in Blaine's ear.

"What?" Blaine asked lowly, before he realized. "Oh, God, no!" He hovered above whisper level for a second, and they both froze. The house remained silent. "Santana's family to me, Kurt. Nothing more. Now let's go unpack," he whispered, before kissing the tip of Kurt's nose, and carrying both their bags down the front hallway.

Kurt looked around as he trailed behind Blaine. The whole open hall was painted a dark red colour that went surprisingly well with the off-white carpet, and there were enough framed pictures on the wall for it to be homey, without being tacky. Kurt was impressed.

Blaine turned to the left, and opened a door that was there. It led to a dark green room, with a dresser, a bookshelf, a double bed, and not much else.

"Sorry that there's only one bed," Blaine said, once they were both in the room, and the door was shut tightly behind them. "I hope you don't mind," he added, giving Kurt a sly look out of the corner of his eye.

Kurt giggled and blushed, "Of course not," said, leaning in for a chaste kiss from his boyfriend before the two began to unpack. This, of course, was filled with more kisses and laughter, and a clothing war at one point. At last the two boys collapsed on the bed. "What time is it?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up at the clock on the wall. "Nearing five. Want to go actually meet Santana and Brittany, now? And maybe Star, if she's awake?"

"Sure," Kurt smiled. He was still nervous, but seeing how comfortable Blaine was in this house had helped him relax a bit.

The left the room and Blaine led them across the hall to a living room/playroom of sorts, that was painted a similar off-white to the carpet. Santana and the blonde sitting with her looked up as the boys entered.

"Finally!" Santana exclaimed, seeming to have forgotten that she wanted quiet. "I was wondering when the two of you would stop giggling like school girls in that room, and come join civilization."

Blaine cracked a grin, "I missed you too."

Santana smiled to and stood up to hug him. "And you must be Kurt," she said, and hugged him too.

"Nice to meet you," Kurt said, smiling.

Brittany stood too, "Blainey!" She said and flung herself at him. When she pried herself off she called out, "Kurtie," and hugged the other man, who was laughing at this point.

"Is Star still sleeping?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, but I was just going to go wake her up," Santana said.

"I'll do it," Blaine said with a smile, and exited the room.

Kurt stood there awkwardly for a moment until Santana patted the spot on the couch next to her. "Come on, kid. You're a gay man, and Next Top Model is on."

* * *

><p>Blaine crept into his daughter's bright pink bed room. He stood in the doorway for a moment and just smiled as he watched his little girl sleep. He had missed her so much.<p>

Blaine snuck closer, and got down onto his knees beside her little bed. He leaned his elbows on the edge, and rested his chin in his palms before saying, "Hey, wake up, sweetie." She was such a light sleeper, that she immediately began to stir. Blaine reached out a hand at tug a lock of her hair gently a few times, and then she opened her bright golden hazel eyes, that were so much like her father's. Said eyes widened as she saw that very man kneeling beside her bed. Her jaw dropped, before all of her features slid up to form the happiest face Blaine had seen in ages from anyone.

"Daddy!" She shrieked, and then hugged him tightly around the neck. He squeezed her tightly back, holding back tears. She had already gotten bigger than the last time he had seen her.

Instead of crying, Blaine made himself chuckle. "Hi, sweetie."

"I missed you!" She exclaimed, releasing her hold around his neck to kiss her dad on the cheek.

"I missed you too! We're going to have a lot of fun this weekend."

"Yay! Can we go to the zoo? Can we, daddy please, please, _please_?" Star begged.

"We'll see, honey. But first…I brought someone for you to meet. He's going to be spending the weekend with us, okay?"

Star looked down, "Oh."

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

She looked back up at Blaine. "Our weekends are special."

"They certainly are," Blaine nodded. "But my friend… He's very special too. I think you'll really like him. He's excited to meet you… how about we get you dressed, and then you can go meet him?"

"Okay," Star said, seeming to be satisfied once again. She hopped down from her bed opened one of her dresser's drawers. "What do I wear?"

"That is an excellent question. What do you _want_ to wear?"

"You pick!" Star giggled.

Ten minutes later Blaine was carrying her against his side. Together the two of them had decided on white pants and a purple shirt.

Blaine took a deep breath as they approached the living room.

"Daddy, are you scared?" Star asked softly, her eyes wide.

Blaine laughed. "A little nervous," he corrected.

"Why? Is he mean?"

"No, sweetie, not at all. I just really want you to like him."

They entered the living room together.

The three people seated on the couch turned to watch their entrance. Blaine put Star down just to have the little girl clutch at his pant leg nervously.

"Star, this is Kurt," Blaine said softly.

Star looked up at him from between a curtain of her own dark hair, and her father's leg. "Hi," she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a little cliffhangerish :P <strong>

**Review? **

**lessthanthree**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for all your alerts and reviews! You're all beautiful/Supermegafoxyawesomehot people! **

**Really sorry for the wait for this chapter. :$ **

**Disclaimer: Trololol, do you own Glee? Cuz I don't...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six.<p>

Twenty minutes later brought the five of them to the couch, where they all sat together to watch a movie. Star sat in the middle, between Santana and Blaine, who were both next to their respective partners. Blaine had one arm wrapped around his daughter, and his other hand was lazily tracing circles onto Kurt's knee. After a few minutes, Blaine leaned his head onto Kurt's shoulder, and decided to just rest his eyes for one second…

"…Blaine?" Kurt said, shrugging his boyfriend's head off of him.

Blaine jerked awake, and looked blearily up at Kurt. "Huh?" He asked his voice thick with sleep. He looked around and saw that they were alone in the room. "What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes with his fist like a small child.

Kurt smiled at the adorable sight of Blaine. "Only ten, but Santana, Brittany, and Star all decided to turn in for the night about an hour ago. I would have woken you earlier, but…" Kurt trailed off, blushing.

"What?"

"You look so cute when you're sleeping."

Blaine giggled a bit at his boyfriend's mixture of endearment and embarrassment. "Well, let's go to bed too." He blinked, and then winced. "Ow. My eyes feel so dry and weird right now…"

"Probably because you fell asleep wearing your contacts, loser," he said, before planting a chaste kiss on the corner of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine leaned into the kiss, turning his head, and pressing hard against Kurt's lips before breaking away and smiling goofily at the younger boy. "You love this loser," he whispered, before finding the remote and turning off the still running television, plunging them both into darkness. Kurt reached out a hand to try and find Blaine's, and ended up finding his thigh instead. Blaine lay his hand on top of Kurt's, and pulled them both to their feet, leading them in the darkness through the house that was so familiar to him.

Eventually they found the bedroom. Blaine closed the door, and then turned on the light. He sat on the edge of the bed and took out his contacts, then slid on a pair of simple black frames.

Kurt giggled.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

"You're just too cute for your own good, Anderson."

"Why, thank you. You're pretty darn cute yourself."

At Blaine's words, Kurt blushed. "I love you," he said simply.

"I love you too," Blaine replied. "Now let's put on some pajamas, and cuddle."

Kurt giggled. "That sounds nice."

A few minutes later they were both pajama clad and on opposite sides of the bed. Kurt was wearing pale blue silk pants, and a matching button up shirt. Blaine was in black sweatpants and a thin v-neck white t-shirt, his glasses laying abandoned on the night stand.

"Come here, you." Blaine whispered in the darkness, and Kurt slid over to him, burying his face into his boyfriend's side, and wrapping his arms around him. "Aren't you clingy?" Blaine commented.

"You promised me cuddling," Kurt pointed out, his voice slightly muffled.

"I did," Blaine admitted, running his fingers through Kurt's hair gently and affectionately.

"You did," Kurt agreed. "So now I'm cuddling."

Both boys lapsed into silence, simply enjoying each other's presence. Blaine thought that Kurt had fallen asleep, but then he felt a hand creeping up his thigh. He bit back a moan as his boyfriend's hand ghosted over his crotch, before it came to rest on his stomach, grabbing a fistful of that white shirt.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Just seeing if you were still up," Kurt explained. He pulled his head out of Blaine's side, and looked up to meet his eyes, his hand now smoothed out and slowly running up and down Blaine's stomach.

Blaine made a content noise in the back of his throat before whispering, "I am."

"Clearly," Kurt said, and then leaned up and kissed him.

Blaine kissed him deeply back, falling into his boyfriend. Before Blaine realized what was happening, both of their shirts had been cast onto the floor, and Kurt was sitting on his lap, kissing a trail up and down his neck. This was the farthest they had ever gone together.

"Kurt, stop," Blaine said. Kurt nibbled gently on Blaine's bottom lip in protest, which made Blaine moan softly. They kissed for awhile longer, with their hands exploring each other's chests and backs, before Blaine repeated himself. "Seriously, babe, we gotta stop."

This time Kurt listened, pulling his mouth away, but still resting his forehead against Blaine's and breathing heavily. "Yeah, I know. I guess we should get some sleep, huh?"

Blaine agreed. They both lay down, and, with Blaine's back pressed against Kurt's chest, the two men fell asleep together.

* * *

><p><p>

"Daddy!" Blaine heard a voice scream. He bolted up in bed, causing Kurt to stir. Grabbing his glasses and checking the clock, he saw that it was just after three in the morning. "Daddy!" He heard Star call out again. Blaine darted out of bed and rushed to his daughter's room. At the sight of him, the little girl darted out of bed, and latched herself onto his leg.

"What's wrong, Star?" Blaine asked with concern.

"I had a bad dream," the little girl whined, and then burst into tears.

Blaine picked her up, and held her tightly, rubbing her back gently. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Star sniffed. "I dreamted that you left and then forgot about me," she wailed, and then buried her face back into Blaine's neck.

Blaine kissed the top of her head. "You know that would never happen."

"I know. But I still didn't like it," Star said, calming down slightly.

"How about you go back to bed? I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning."

"But what if I dream it again?"

"Then when you wake up, just remember that I love you, more than all the stars in the sky love the moon."

"Promise?"

Blaine heard the ground creak, and turned to see Kurt's dark outline, leaning against the doorframe. "I promise."

Star rubbed at her eyes with her tiny fists, yawning widely in the process. "Can I come sleep with you?" She asks sleepily.

Blaine looks to Kurt with questions in his eyes. _Is this okay? Are you okay with this? Can I say yes? _

Some how Kurt seemed to understand, and nodded. Blaine grinned at him before whispering to his daughter, "Sure, sweetheart." He kissed her temple and started following Kurt back to his bedroom, hoping that Kurt was honestly okay with this, while kicking himself at the same time. Kurt wanted to share a bed with his boyfriend, not a three-year-old little girl, Blaine was sure, so it certainly was sweet of him to allow this.

As soon as they entered the room, Blaine put Star down, and she immediately crawled into the centre of the bed, curled up under the covers, and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Her eyes were already tightly shut. At least, Blaine assumed they were – he wasn't wearing his glasses, and the room was pretty dark, so everything was generally pretty fuzzy. Still though, Blaine chuckled. This was just like his daughter, to plunk herself down in the middle of a situation.

Blaine noticed that Kurt was lingering in the doorway of the bedroom, watching Blaine with uncertainty. Blaine took his hand and whispered, "What is it?"

"Blaine… are you sure this is okay? I don't want t over step any boundaries, and I have a feeling that Santana wouldn't be okay with this," Kurt breathed in his ear.

"I'm okay with it if you're okay with it. It's not a big deal-" Kurt shot Blaine a look "-okay, it's a pretty big deal. But look, she's already half asleep. You'll just be lying next to her."

"While you lie next to her," Kurt pointed out.

"Doesn't that kind of make the situation… a hundred times _less_ awkward and weird?"

"I shouldn't have come," Kurt blurted out. In the darkness he watched Blaine's face completely fall, and quickly tried to explain. "No, I just mean… she's your daughter. You only see her once a month. You should be spending this time with her, not with me. Right now she needs you. I shouldn't be here. This is your family. I'm not a part of that."

"I want you to be!" Blaine said, forgetting to whisper. He heard Star stir, and immediately lowers his voice. "I want you to be," he repeated softer. "I… You know how much you mean to me, Kurt. And Star means so much to me too. That's why I was okay with you coming. I wanted you to come. I wanted you to meet her, and I wanted her to meet you, because I fully intend on marrying you Kurt, but it wouldn't feel right if you didn't meet her first, so don't you dare try and say that you aren't a part of this family. I mean, fine, you aren't just yet, but Kurt, I want you to be so, s_o _badly, so just get your ass in the damn bed and we'll talk about all the technicalities of what this means in the morning because you know that I just blurt out random things when I'm tired… And oh, God, I just asked you to marry me, while I didn't _ask_ ask but I implied it and… Kurt…?"

Kurt stared at his boyfriend, his mouth open, but no words coming out. What were you supposed to say when the man you loved said something like that? Though the two of them had always implied that this was more than a high school fling, and definitely turning into a long-term relationship, this was the first real conversation they were venturing into about the future. Kurt didn't want to have that conversation right now. Not while neither of them were thinking rationally due to the early hour, and Star, Blaine's _daughter_ for crying out loud, was five feet away.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. He suddenly looked very shy and small, like a little boy who had done something wrong.

"Can you at least lie between us?" Kurt said, choosing to gloss over half of Blaine's speech, and planning to bring it back when the circumstances were less complicated. "I've only just met her, and I really think that Santana's going to be pissed."

"Yes, of course." Blaine said, before giving Kurt a quick and chaste kiss. "Thank you." He whispered against Kurt's lips, before pulling away from the taller man.

Kurt doesn't understand the thanks, at least not to its full extent, this Blaine knows. But for now he just moves Star over as gently as he can as to not wake her, and then crawls into bed beside her. Kurt gets in after him, snuggling a bit into his side, and the three of them finally fall asleep, dreaming of things that are miles apart, even though they're all right next to each other. Right within reach.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? :3 <strong>

**Also, have you guys been reading Little Numbers! ASDFGHJKL SO GOOD! **

**lessthanthree**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm am actually so sorry about the wait for this chapter! I've been obnoxiously busy! I was in this musical, and have had lot of homework, and suddenly i have a social life (i know, weird right?) But now everything has finally calmed down, I've had writing time, and in just a couple of weeks I'll be on sumemr break, which means more writing time! **

**PROMISE YOU WILL NEVER HAVE TO WAIT SO LONG FOR AN UPDATE ON THIS STORY AGAIN.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven.<p>

"_Oh my God, Blaine!" Kurt shrieks. "I'm so tired of this bullshit. It's all about Star, isn't is? I thought you loved me!"_

_Blaine scrambles to make him understand. "I do. Of course I do. I love you so much, Kurt, please-"_

_Then it's time you chose. Her, or me," Kurt demands._

"_Please don't do this," Blaine begs._

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Kurt said, and Blaine shot up in bed. "Are you alright?"<p>

Blaine blinked around in the bright room. Star was gone. A look over at the clock told him that it was eight in the morning. "Nightmare," Blaine explained. "Thanks," he added, as Kurt wordlessly passed him his glasses. When Blaine looked over at his boyfriend, once the simple black frames were on his nose, he noticed something. "Hey, you're wearing my shirt."

"Observant," Kurt commented with a smirk. "I was wearing it last night too, but you were too busy spewing out plans of marriage."

That triggered the conversation of the previous night to rush back to Blaine. He put his head in his hands and moaned, "God, _that's _embarrassing."

"…But you meant it, right?" Kurt asked softly, sounding unsure of himself now.

"Of course!" Blaine said immediately. "I mean, you and I both know that things are…"

"Complicated," Kurt supplied.

"Yes. But one day, I… I really want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kurt. That is, if you'll have me…?"

Kurt opened his mouth to reply, but a knock at the door interrupted him. "Breakfast!" Brittany sang from outside the door.

"We'll be right there," Blaine called back.

Kurt ruffled Blaine's hair. "Come on, Blainers. I smell French toast."

"Blainers?" Blaine groaned. "Why, oh _why_ did I ever think it was okay to introduce you to Jeff?"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

_Blaine drove back to Dalton in Jeff's car, after telling his less-than-thrilled parents the not-so-great news. He parked and just sat for a moment, breathing in and out as evenly as he could manage. When that didn't really work out, Blaine took and deep breath, and, for the first time since he had found out he was going to be a father, let himself truly cry. He was so immersed in his misery, that he didn't even notice Nick standing outside the passenger side door of the car until he knocked on the window. Blaine unlocked the door for him, before curling into a ball in the drivers seat._

"_Blaine…?" Nick began uncertainly._

_Blaine's only response was a choked out sob. _

"_Blaine, what's wrong?" Nick tried, but Blaine just shook his head. He heard Nick dial a number into his cell phone. "Hey, Jeff, it's me. Um, I'm out in the parking lot in your car, with Blaine. He's really upset and I don't… yeah, okay. See you soon." _

_A moment later Nick got out of the car, and Jeff got in. Blaine just kept sobbing noisily into his knees, gasping for air. Jeff sat there in silence until at last, nearly twenty minutes later, Blaine had quieted down._

"_Tell me what that phone call was about," Jeff coaxed gently into the silence that now hung between them. _

_Blaine looked over as his friend. "Santana, the stripper you hired, is pregnant. It's mine. And my parents just kicked me out even further than they already had before, and I'm screwed, because how am I supposed to pat for a kid, Jeff? Fuck paying for it, how the hell am I going to _raise_ it? I'm _sixteen_." _

_Jeff sat there for a moment in a stunned silence, feeling more guilty than he ever had in his life._

"_I…am _so _sorry, Blaine." _

_Blaine sniffed. "It's not your fault that I had sex with her, I just…" Blaine lowered his voice. "I'm scared." _

"_I know," Jeff said, though he knew that he would never truly understand how Blaine felt in that moment. "Let's go inside and get some dinner, and then we can figure out what to do, okay?"_

"_I'm not hungry," Blaine protested, and reached up to scrub away the tear tracks on his face. _

"_Well, you're eating anyways," Jeff said, his tone leaving no room for argument. And so the two Warblers made their way out of the car and into their school. A few of their fellow glee-clubbers past by them on their way to the Dining Hall. They all shot Blaine curious looks as they walked by, clearly noticing his red eyes. Most of them were able to just give him space, and the few that did look as though they would stop hurried on after a look from Jeff. _

* * *

><p>"I don't know," Kurt said presently and sarcastically. "He's only your best friend."<p>

"You have no idea," Blaine promised. "Now let's go get some breakfast."

Blaine led the way to the kitchen, holding Kurt's hands to his waist as he did. Brittany and Star were already seated at the table, and Santana was loading up a plate with French toast.

"Daddy!" Star exclaimed sleepily.

"Good morning, baby girl!" Blaine beamed. Kurt adored the way he lit up around her.

"Can we go to the zoo today? Can we, please please _please_?" Star begged.

Blaine laughed, "We'll see," he said, breaking his hold with Kurt to kiss his daughter on the forehead.

Santana approached, carrying breakfast in one hand. "Sit down, Anderson," she said, swatting Blaine's backside with her other hand.

_She's slept with Blaine and I haven't, _Kurt thought instantly, feeling guilty almost immediately afterwards. He squashed that thought back to wherever it had come from, and took a seat next to Blaine.

"This looks delicious, Santana," Blaine said, still smiling widely.

"Thanks, hobbit," Santana teased.

Kurt laughed. Santana gave him an appreciative look.

"What's a hobbit?" Star asked curiously.

Blaine was mumbling something about needing to rid himself of the horrible nicknames that followed him through his life. Kurt thought he heard something about 'Blainers' mentioned again.

"You'll understand when you're older," Santana told Star.

"If it helps," Brittany tried to consol the toddler, "I don't really get it either."

* * *

><p>Later, because Kurt had agreed and Blaine didn't mind, the three of them set off to the zoo. Santana and Brittany stayed home claiming to have 'things' to do. Blaine could guess exactly what those things were…<p>

"Is Kurt coming?" Star asked Blaine as he buckled her into her car seat.

Kurt looked away, pretending as if he wasn't paying attention, though in reality he was hanging on every word.

"Yes, sweetie, he is." Blaine said gently.

"Oh. Does he gotta?" Star asked.

Blaine's heart broke a little, but he tried not to show it. "Yes. You're going to like Kurt, promise."

Star sighed softly and looked away.

Blaine wanted to question her instantly dislike of Kurt, but decided it was best not to push the subject, as he had already heard his boyfriend sniff behind him. So instead Blaine closed the car door, and turned. Kurt was looking off to one side, the knuckles of one hand pressed against his mouth. Blaine knew him well enough to know that he was on the verge of tears. "Hey, hey." Blaine said, wrapping his boyfriend in a hug. "It doesn't mean anything. She's a kid. She changes her mind constantly. It'll be fine. Please don't be sad."

Kurt took a shaky breath and nodded against Blaine. "I'm fine," he said, even though they both knew he was lying. The two pulled apart from each other. "I'm fine." Kurt repeated. "Shall we go?"

"Mhm," Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend's nose before the two of them got into the car.

* * *

><p>To Kurt and Blaine's surprise, the zoo wasn't a <em>complete<em> disaster. They walked slowly from cage to cage, and Star was fascinated again and again by the animals that surrounded her. She was particularly intrigued by the giraffes.

In fact, the only thing that kept their trip to the zoo from being perfection was when a woman who appeared to be in her mid-forties approached them.

"Oh, what a darling baby girl!" She squealed when she saw Star.

Said little girl beamed, pleased with the attention that she was getting.

Blaine smiled, playing the part of 'proud father' perfectly. "Thank you."

"Is this your big brother?" She asked Star, beaming.

"No!" Star said before Blaine could interject. "He's my daddy!"

The woman's expression went from delight, to confusion, and then turned cold. "She's…she's kidding, right?" She asked Blaine, sounding almost angry in her shock.

"She certainly is not," Blaine said, sounding confident albeit nervous. "This is my daughter."

The woman scowled, and started away, mumbling something about irresponsible teenagers.

Blaine's hands tightened into fists. "Hey!" he called out after the woman. She turned back angrily. "I've been to hell and back to raise this little girl and keep her happy. Who are you to decided on or judge my level of responsibility?"

"Someone actually old enough to be a parent!" The woman replied before hurrying off.

"Blaine…" Kurt began uncertainly.

Blaine took a deep breath before slowly turning back to his boyfriend and his daughter. "I'm fine," he said tightly.

Star yawned widely. Blaine's expression instantly softened. "Hey, darlin'," he said as he lifted her. "Let's get you home for a nap, yeah?"

Kurt could tell that Blaine was still fuming, but Star didn't notice a thing. "Okay," she said simply, settling into Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

><p>That night, long after Star had been put to bed, Santana and Brittany were in the living room watching television, and Kurt had stepping outside to call his dad. Blaine sat alone in his room on the bed. He had already switched his contacts back to his glasses, and now that he had nothing left to occupy his mind, he found himself thinking back to the woman from earlier. The things she had said… though at the time he had found them ridiculous, now he wasn't so sure. What if she was right?<p>

"Hey," Kurt said softly, entering the room.

"Hello, love."

"Is everything alright?"

Blaine sighed heavily. "I just… that woman earlier. I can't stop thinking about it."

Kurt sat down behind Blaine on the bed, rubbing his shoulder affectionately the way he knew his boyfriend liked. Sure enough, Blaine leaned into the touch. "I figured it was something like that. Want to talk about it?"

"I… what if she's right?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean… think about it. I see Star, what? Twenty-four days a year? What kind of parent is that?"

Kurt shook his head. "You're being ridiculous, Blaine. You're doing the best you can," Kurt tried to soothe.

"It doesn't feel good enough!" Blaine outburst. "I'm not in school anymore. I no longer have the excuse of a heavy work load, or class Monday morning."

"You work two jobs, Blaine," Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, to help pay for the girl whose-" Blaine paused for a moment, and when he continued it was barely about a whisper. "Whose growing up without me."

Kurt froze for a moment. He knew that he couldn't even begin to imagine how Blaine was feeling, but he had to say _something_. Before he could think of what that something was, he realized that Blaine was crying.

Immediately, Kurt tried to pull his boyfriend in for a hug, and was shocked when Blaine pushed him away. "Blaine…?" He asked tentatively.

"Kurt, can you just…" Blaine voice was thick, and he cleared his throat before going on. "Can you please just give me a moment?"

"Sure sweetheart," Kurt said, kissing his boyfriend's forehead before he left, and trying not to cry himself. He had never seen Blaine so upset before.

Star was taking a nap, and Santana and Brittany had gone out, so, with nothing else to do, Kurt started making dinner. He had never really cooked for a kid before, but figured his mother's old taco salad recipe was a sure bet. He put some raw meat on a pan on the stove and started to cook it.

Meanwhile, Blaine was a wreck. He wished he had let Kurt stay, because he felt like he needed him, but he also rather his boyfriend didn't see him sob. The woman at the zoo had sparked something in him, some fire that threatened to engulf him. A craving to man up and be a better parent. He'd been living in a gotta-finish-school-don't-worry-about-Star-Santana's-got-her-it's-fine rut, and now he knew they needed to change things.

Back in the kitchen, along with the ground beef, Kurt had added lettuce, tomato, cheese, kidney beans, and a special sauce he had whipped up. He mixed it all together, threw it in a bowl, and put it in the fridge, just in time for Blaine to enter the kitchen.

"Hey," he croaked. His eyes were red.

"Hey, love. Feeling better?" Kurt asked, walking over to wrap his arms around Blaine.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I asked you to leave."

"Its fine, honey," Kurt assured them, and they sealed the apology with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise coming in the next chapter! <strong>

**Less than three you!**

**(And i apologize again for the wait for this chapter!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll admitt, I don't love this chapter, but it had to happen to move the plot along. I hope you like it more than I do! **

**Disclaimer: I'm just casually chilling over here, not owning Glee...**

**Lessthanthree all your reviews/alerts so far! You are all amazing! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Wow, Kurt," Santana said over the taco salad dinner. "This is actually really good. You snagged a keeper, Anderson."

Blaine grinned, and winked at Kurt. "I know."

"Mommy, today we went to the zoo!" Star interrupted.

Kurt was the only one who saw the look on discomfort on Blaine's face, and he knew that Blaine was again thinking of the rude woman from earlier.

"Did you?" Santana asked. "Was it fun?"

"Uh huh," Star said, nodding enthusiastically. "We saw lions, and tigers, and bears."

"Oh my!" Brittany gasped.

Santana laughed. "I'm glad you had a good time, sweetie."

"Santana," Blaine said suddenly, quietly. "Can we have… a _talk _later?"

"Um…sure," Santana said, sounding confused. She gave a questioning glance to Kurt who shrugged. He didn't know what Blaine wanted to talk about either, but he had a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with the woman today.

A couple hours after dinner, Blaine put Star to bed. He helped her brush her teeth, and change into pajamas, before tucking her in. After he finished reading her a story, he thought she was asleep, but as he was creeping out of the room, she stopped him.

"Daddy?" She whispered into the dark room.

"Yes, honey?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"I know."

Blaine chuckled.

"Daddy?" Star repeated.

"Mhm?"

"Do you and mommy not like each other?"

"Of course we do, sweetie. What makes you think we don't?"

"On the T.V. mommies and daddies mostly live together. But you and mommy don't, because you're gone all the time."

Blaine knew this day would come, and he didn't really mind that he had to explain (in childlike terms, of course,) what being 'gay' was. Still, his heart broke at the way his daughter phrased it, which only strengthened his desire to have a very important chat with Santana.

"Okay, honey. You know how a lot of kids on T.V. have two parents?" Blaine began. He waited for Star's nod of confirmation before continuing. "Well, a lot of those times the parents are a mommy and a daddy. But you live with two mommies who love each other the way a mommy and daddy usually do. Do you understand?"

Star nodded slowly. "I think so. Two mommies instead of one of each?"

"That's right. But you need a mommy _and _a daddy to make a baby. So that's where I come in."

"Oh. So do you and mommy love each other the way she loves mommy?"

"No, honey. You're mommy and I are just very close friends. And so I… helped her make a baby for her to share with your other mommy. That doesn't mean I don't like your mom. I love both of your moms very much."

"Oh. Okay. Since mommy is taken, are you gonna find another pretty lady to love?"

Blaine sighed. He had never expected his daughter to be so questioning of his love life at such a young age. Not to mention he was running out of ways of explaining. "Um… no honey. Just like your mommy likes another lady, I like… other boys."

"Oh." She wrinkled her nose. "But boys are gross."

Blaine laughed. "Only some of them. Now, sweetheart, it's time for you to get some sleep."

"Okay. 'Night, daddy."

"Goodnight," he said, pulling the blankets around her and kissing her on the forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too," she muttered sleepily.

Blaine shut her bedroom door quietly as he left.

"So." Santana said, from right behind him.

Startled, Blaine jumped. "Jesus!" He exclaimed.

She giggled as he turned. "Sorry," she said, but didn't sound like it. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Um…maybe we should sit down," Blaine suggested, suddenly nervous to broach the subject.

"Okay," Santana said, sounding confused. Brittany and Kurt were sitting in the living room already, so Blaine and Santana went into the room the latter shared with Brittany, and sat next to each other on the edge of the bed.

Blaine took a moment to collect his thoughts. "Santana… when you found out you were pregnant we made a deal. We agreed that I would visit at least once a month, and that I'd pay half on everything. It wasn't easy but… I've made good on that deal, San. I've never missed a visit, I've paid for her things, I…" Blaine felt suddenly overcome with emotion. Blinking back tears he continued, "I have worked so hard over the last few years to make sure that little girl is happy. I love her, so, _so_ much. But…I'm out of school now. I have two steady jobs, I… I'm more prepared than I was when she was born. And that's why I'm asking… Santana, I want to see my daughter more."

Santana was silent for a moment. Blaine heard the T.V. in the other room, heard Kurt and Brittany's chatter, heard his daughter's mother sigh next to him. "How much more?"

It wasn't a no.

"I'm not sure. I thought we could work that out together. And I don't mean just more visits, by the way. I want her to stay with me, in Lima." Blaine said bravely.

"I don't think you're ready," Santana said.

"I am. I know I am. I'll do anything, just… give me a chance."

"I'm not taking a chance with my child, Blaine!" Santana said, her voice steadily increasing with each word.

"She's my child too," Blaine said, trying not to raise his voice to match hers.

"Blaine. You work two jobs. How are you even going to make time for her? At least here, I can look after Star while Brittany's at work. You can't work and look after her, and I'm not letting you take her to Lima just to dump her in the hands of a nanny."

"I'll make it work. I… please Santana. At least try to be open to the idea."

"I don't need to have this talk with you, Anderson. You're lucky I let you see her at all, I could easily get full custody, you know the court would be on my side. I'm older, I have a steadier income and better living situation. I don't want to do that too you, but…you need to understand, okay? You think you're all grown up and ready for this, but you're not."

"Please, Santana. Please. I know I can do this. You know I can do this. I love her so much. I know you only want what's best for her, but I do to. I could give her that too."

Santana was quiet another long moment. Blaine could now hear that the television had turned off, and the living room had gone quiet. Brittany and Kurt were listening to the argument, but how much they had heard Blaine wasn't sure.

"Can I sleep on the idea?" Santana asked finally.

"Yes. Oh my God, yes. Thank you," Blaine said, and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead before standing up. It brought Santana back to the evening that Star was conceived, when Blaine had kissed her on the forehead then. Snapping back to the present, she looked at Blaine. He really had come so far, but he still had far to go.

"I said we'd talk about it," Santana said. "Don't get too excited."

Blaine smiled anyways, like he knew she'd given in. "Goodnight," he grinned, and left the room.

Brittany was alone in the living room, so Blaine wished her a goodnight as well, and found his boyfriend in the bedroom they were sharing. Kurt was in his pajamas, and spread out on his back on the bed like a starfish. Blaine laughed, "You're a freak."

"Yeah, but I'm your freak so… it's allowed."

"Seems fair," Blaine said.

Kurt sat up. "Is everything okay between you and Santana?" Blaine nodded. "What were you two talking about anyway? Brittany and I heard Santana yell at some point…"

"I asked her if I could see Star more often. Like, if Star could stay with me in Lima at some point."

"What did she say?"

"She'd think about it."

"Oh," Kurt said. For some reason he seemed less thrilled than Blaine had hoped. Maybe it was just because Blaine was so excited about the possibility he wanted everyone else to be excited too. Especially Kurt, who was quickly becoming the love of his life.

"Um… are you… okay with that?" Blaine asked timidly.

Kurt tried to answer as honestly as he could, so he was hesitant, trying to find the right words. "I… Blaine, I just found out about her _existence, _like, a week ago. This is still all new to me. But… I love you, and you can obviously do whatever you want. I would never want to hold you back from your child."

Blaine laid his hand softly on Kurt's and gently told him, "You never could. I love you Kurt, more than words can say, but if I have to choose… it's going to be her. Hopefully I never have to; because at this point I can't picture my life without you in it but… it's always going to be her. And if you can't…I don't want to say 'handle that' but… well, if that's the case I'd like to know as soon as-"

"Whoa, there, Blainers," Kurt interrupted. "I…I really think I'm in this for the long haul. Star's going to take getting used to, but I'm willing to try. For you. For us."

"Thank you," Blaine said breathlessly, his eyes suddenly wet. "Because I don't know if I could do this without you."


End file.
